


The Binding Passion of a Lamia and a Dragon

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fantasy, Lesbian Character, Light Bondage, Rope Bondage, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: (Uploaded from Deviantart)An Elder Dragon searching for her purpose in this world...A Lamia searching for love...What will they find in each other as they meet?





	The Binding Passion of a Lamia and a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 'MAIESTA' CONCEPT, OR THE CHARACTER, ZARA. ZARA BELONGS TO SLICKPENS ON DEVIANT ART. IF ANYONE WISHES TO USE HER, PLEASE CONTACT SLICKPENS, HERE; http://slickpens.deviantart.com/ HOWEVER, SATARA BELONGS TO ME, AND I MUST BE CONTACTED, IF YOU WISH TO USE HER.  
> Please note, this is a FETISH piece.  
> As such, some of the content may feel a bit disturbing.  
> This story contains;  
> -Pregnancy  
> -Bondage  
> -Lesbianism  
> If any of this disturbs you, please do not read this story.

Satara lounged around in her cave, her mind filled with the terrible sense of boredom.

Dragons are not accustomed to sensations like boredom. Their naturally long life-spans as well, their usually patient natures, allows to usually avoid this.

For Satara, this was her first time experiencing boredom, in her thousands of years. When she was younger, she had been feisty and had enjoyed herself while engaging in the destruction of the small human colonies and the torture of the tiny things. As she grew older, she became aware of the decline of the dragons as a race, how their numbers had fallen from the thousands to the hundreds. She had devoted herself to being a mother, baring several children and even earning herself the titled of the ‘Great mother’.

But now, it was hard enough to even find to mate, let alone try to have their child.

And she had grown tired of being a mother. Her children were all grown, and they had left her years ago. She no longer drew pleasure from sadistic activities like the murder of innocent humans. As amusing as they were, she let them live their lives. She slowly rose to her feet and wandered out of her cave, into the open mountain and extended her massive wings, and took the skies.

How beautiful this was, her home. As an Earth Dragon, her ability to fly was considered unnatural by her brethren. But never considered their opinions. She was one of the 12 Elder Dragons, the strongest beings on this world, and the only Earth Dragon among the 12. Whatever anyone else felt, never concerned her.

But right now, she felt uneasy. This terrible boredom. She had often considered herself on par with the Gods of yore. Endless, and Eternal. Controlling the very world. But know… She may have influence over this world, but what good was that influence when she felt no place to belong?

What was she? An Elder Dragon? A Mother? A God? She didn’t even know if she would die of old age. She had never seen a dragon die of age, but they said that everything that was born must die… She knew she was born. She never saw her mother, unlike her own children. She had been born alone, breaking out of her shell into a hostile world. She had fought to survive.

But what was the point of her life?

She flew back to the ground and landed with a terrible force, making the earth around her quake for miles. She wanted a purpose in her life. Was she supposed to be a mother? Was she supposed to a feared force a nature? Was she supposed to be something else? She wanted to feel… She wanted to belong.

She slowly wandered back inside her cave and felt the cold touch of magic over her skin, over her bones, as she slowly shrank from her true form, to her humanoid form. She opened her eyes and looked around her cave. So massive to these eyes. How odd it was to stand as a human…

She walked over to a small dry alcove and pulled out a large wooden chest and unlatched it, slowly removing the contents. A few large shirts, a few sets of cotton trousers, a pair frayed leather boots, a worn out belt, two small daggers made of dwarfish steel, a long, thick grey cloak, a pair of brown gauntlets and a thick leather neck band.

She glanced at her human form. If she was younger or weaker, she would have looked exactly like a human, but due to her immense power, the human form was incapable of holding it, resulting in an odd monstrosity that appeared as human, but was covered in thick green scales, of a lighter shade than her own. Only her face was human, unmasked by scales. But her neck was not spared, which forced her to wear the terrible leather neck band.

She slowly began to don the clothing. She would never find the answer to the question that was puzzling her, in these barren mountains. She had to search for it. But to avoid attracting negative attention, it was better to roam the land as human. She had used these clothes when she was younger, to trick humans and slaughter them. It felt awkward to wear them for such a different objective…

In about, five minutes, she was outside the cave, shielding her eyes from the bright sun. She was wearing the clothes she had pulled out, and had packed the rest into a small leather sack. She was holding the cloak in her hand, and slowly loosened a set of strings on the back of the shirt and let her wings unfurl from underneath the thin linen. Which was the nearest human settlement… Wasn’t it South? Or was it East?

Oh, yes. It was East. South was the Lamia Forest...

She spread her wings and took flight, hoping in her heart that her goal lay somewhere in this massive world, that no one controlled.

*

It was sooo hot…

Zara slowly moved. She was grateful for the small hood over her head, as it provided as small amount of shade. But still…

She wished she wasn’t a primal right now… Then she’d be wearing something, other than her gold. It felt, uncomfortable, to say the least in this heat.

Her tan skin glistened with a thin, sticky layer of moisture, while her dark orange and black scales reflected the terrible sun’s light. She paused for a second, staring at the long, messy stone road. The road was covered in dust, due to lack of use.

She glanced back and stared at the trail she had left with her long tail, and sighed with irritation. How long had it been since anyone had left her home, for the human lands? They had trapped her in that beautiful prison, enslaving her with gifts, and affection. That lush forest… and now she was slithering through this sandy desert… for what?

Love.

That one word, gave her strength. She glanced down at her swollen belly and rubbed one hand over it briefly, before placing it underneath it, and placing her other hand on her back, and continuing forward. If only her Grav could something about this heat…

Wait…

She stared with amazement, at the cleanly paved road in front of her. She looked back at messy stone trail and then at the paved road.

The Eastern Road.

The Road that came from the mountain past in the East, and led to the Human Kingdoms in the West.

The one road that was connected to her home, to the Lamia forests in the south, but by a single stone trail.

She wanted to cry with happiness.

She had left her home, for her beliefs. She had questioned whether that was the right choice. Even after meeting that shaman, who had helped her, she was scared. How could she not be? But right now, just staring at this road… She felt hope. She had taken the first step and it couldn’t be much further…

She looked on either side. She could see the mountains on one side. That must be the East. They must have been far away, they looked so small.

She turned to the other side with a huge smile on her face, which slowly faded. Where were the human kingdoms? She had heard that they were huge, that they towered over the forests in her home, but… there was nothing.

Nothing but desert for as far as the eye could see.

Fear began to encroach upon her heart again. Her home was not exactly connected to the rest of the world. Had something happened to the Humans? She swallowed. She had little to nothing with herself right now. She had a small bag, which held a little food, and even less water, that was given to her by that shaman. She had her hood on her head, that was meant to conceal her face. And… nothing else.

What was she supposed to do now? Even if she went back, she knew she would not be treated well… for all she knew, they might never even let her out of the house, ever again. She turned to the mountains. She could see what was there, but she heard that they were mostly barren, as dry as bone, or even drier.

Not to mention the terrible Elder Dragon the ruled them. She apparently lived there with her children. What did they call her? The ‘Great Mother’? Zara wondered if she treated her children, like her own mother had treated her…

She heard a sudden flutter, and her back suddenly felt cold and voice spoke from behind her, “Now what are you doing here, little Lamia? Pregnant and nude, no less.”

Zara turned around with surprise and saw a female standing behind her. She was a very pretty woman. She had grown up around her family who were all quite beautiful, but there was something different about this woman… Something regal and powerful. She was a sharp, but motherly face, with long brown hair. Her skin was mildly tanned, not like Zara’s own. She was wearing a thin white shirt, and had a grey cloak over her shoulders.

But what really amazed Zara, was the two thin stumps that protruded from her waist. Legs.

She had never seen a human’s legs and now when she had, she could not stop staring. It seemed so weird and unnatural. So this… was a human? She looked so similar to herself but so different…

The Human suddenly began to removed her cloak and threw it over Zara’s shoulders, “You shouldn’t walk… _slither_ , around without clothes, especially in your condition.”

Zara was taken aback by the sudden action. It wasn’t a unkind gesture but… She gripped the cloak from a brief second, before removing the cloak and handing back to the woman, “I don’t need this. I am a Primal Maiesta, you see.”

The Woman’s eyes narrowed for a second, before recognition of the term emerged, “Ah, I see. So, you have left your home, in order to pursue your training then?”

Zara blinked, “Training?”

The Woman tilted her head, “You are a Maiesta, are you not? A Primal, at that. Wild Magic is just as its name states: Wild. It is very easy to bring out, but very hard to control. Do you not have a teacher to train you?”

Zara blinked, “Um, I did learn a few things from a shaman, but I was planning on going forward to look… for my…” She felt herself blush with embarrassment, talking to a complete stranger about these things. She swallowed, “Anyway! I’m not exactly focusing on training, I have another goal in mind, that I’d like to keep private.”

The Woman shrugged, “As you wish then.” She threw her cloak back on before turning to the west and walking on.

Zara let out a soft cry and caught the Woman’s shoulder, “Where are you going?”

The Woman stared at Zara, irritation clearly visible on her face, “The Human settlements. Why do you care?”

“But- But-” Zara’s face was covered in confusion, “Aren’t the Human settlements destroyed?”

The Woman stared blankly, before bursting with laugher, “Not as far as I know! Humans breed faster than vermin and are just as stubborn! I’d like to see the day when they just lay down and die!”

 She held out her hand to Zara, “Come. I’ll show you the Human Lands. What is your name?”

Zara felt oddly weak watching this woman. She could feel a certain strength in her, but there was something more that attracted her right now, as she took the gloved hand, “I’m… I’m Zara. Zara Atheris.”

The Woman nodded and smiled, “Zara. You can call me, Satara. I hope to have a good time travelling with you.”

Zara nodded absently. She hoped she hadn’t made some terrible mistake right now. The Grav inside her womb, was refusing to calm down, shifting in the most excited manner.

**

The Human Town was not what Zara was expecting.

She had been thinking of massive towers, monuments of stone and metal, to the gods, to themselves. Paved roads. Clean people, happy children on the streets. A sort of paradise.

What she saw, looked like a grungy backwater, if anything. The buildings were smaller than her home, made only of a dry, rotting wood. Not a single building looked like it had even a pebble in it, let alone any metal. The roads were dirt, not a single stone paved it. It had been made smooth, with constant movement.

The humans felt… unnatural. Many were unwashed, wearing loose and baggy clothes. Almost every single one, was carrying a weapon, and they all stank of sweat, blood and lust, whether they were men or women.

Zara wanted to vomit, as she stared out of the window of the small tavern they were staying in. She hated this grungy room. It was so small, she could barely fit her entire body in it. Satara was sitting behind her, on a small stool, cleaning her daggers. Satara was no better than the rest of them. She never removed her clothes, and seemed to only focus on eating and sleeping, with the occasional job. Zara still didn’t know what these ‘jobs’ were. It didn’t look like, any of them a decent education to do anything. She saw some occasionally take off, leaving the town, heading east for some reason. She hadn’t seen any return yet.

Zara glanced back at Satara and once again the Grav inside her began to dance, and she placed her hands on her belly. She didn’t know what was different about Satara. It was true, she never removed her clothes, but unlike the others she didn’t stink. She had a strange… aroma about her. Scents of deep earth, of trees, of… Nature. It was a rustic smell, of her home, but it was different.

Like… Like the smell of the entire world’s forests had been placed on her, to mask any other scent she may have had.

Zara glanced back out, through the window. She saw a group of goblins walking inside a pub. She had always been told things like goblins, minotaurs, and lichs were deadly monsters to be feared, but they were everywhere here. Not that they were very different from humans.

She heard the scraping of wood and turned to see Satara standing and stretching in what could only be described as a cat-like motion. She turned to Zara and smiled in a motherly fashion, “Well, how has your time been here?”

Zara frowned. She had only been here for two days but… “Terrible. Everywhere I go, I am ogled by men, due to my appearance.” She gestured to her own bare form, adorned with gold, “No one cleans themselves, they all smell like death, or alcohol, the town is rotting, I cannot even clean myself here!”

Satara nodded, “So? What did you expect?”

Zara stared with her mouth agape, “Expect? When I was a child, my mother told me so many stories, of great kingdoms, of powerful people. That was I thought of, when I thought of humans! Brave and bold! Courageous! Willing to lay down their lives for love and honour! When I heard you comparing, your people to vermin, I was shocked, but now… I can only agree with you!”

Satara stayed silent through this rant, save at one point, where she began giggling and muttering, “My people… How amusing!”

Zara had no idea what to expect from this woman. She had taken her to this town, and she was grateful but this was not where she would find her true love, in life. This was a hell hole. Humans refused to treat her as a person. She and all the other “monsters”, while allowed to live in this town, were never seen as equals with a human.

But Satara didn’t act that way. Rather, she seemed to view everyone with a condescending light. Everyone was beneath her, but she didn’t bother pointing it out, because there was no point in point out such an obvious fact to the weak.

At least that was the impression Zara got from her.

Satara was scratching the back of her head, in deep thought, “Hmm… Alright. Come with me.”

Zara’s eyes narrowed, “For what?”

A shrug was her response, followed by, “I want to show you something.”

*

The outskirts of the town, were nothing special. The entire place was just one big desert. Zara was not impressed with this. She was practically fuming, with anger and exhaustion. Satara didn’t even seem bothered. She just kept walking, one hand on a dagger, the other one hanging limp from her side.

“What are you trying to prove?” Zara spoke up angrily, “There’s nothing out here!”

Satara raised her hand, “I’m going to show you, why these humans live as they do.” She pulled out her dagger and raised it in the air slowly before throwing it at a small dry shrub.

There was a soft squeal as a tiny… thing fell out, the blade having cut straight through it. It was an odd looking thing. It was black, with a rather large number of legs, several eyes, what appeared to be an ear and two mouths.

Zara shuddered looking at it, “What is that?!”

Satara walked towards it and pulled out her dagger, “It doesn’t have a name. Humans just call them monsters. They are a pest in this desert. No one knows how they breed, but they can do so at an exponential rate. If you take two and put them together, you can have hundreds in a week. They eat and consume everything in their path, only deterred by certain powers.”

Zara shook her head, “If these things are so terrible, how come I’ve never seen or heard of them before?”

“The Lamia forest, is protected with a strange natural force. Many beings, including humans cannot enter it. Of those beings, one is Monsters.” Satara continued speaking as she began to cut the corpse to pieces, “To the Lamias of this day, Monsters are less than a myth.”

She turned to Zara, “The Humans of the border towns have a certain duty. To kill these things. They prevent them from multiplying, the best they can. It isn’t as easy as it looks. This was a small one. As they grow older, they become much, much stronger. In many cases, these humans are killed in the line of their job. More often than not, their bodies are never recovered.”

Zara swallowed as she listened, “I… I don’t follow. What are you getting at?”

Satara sighed and replaced her dagger, before motioning for Zara to follow her back to the town, “You said you had expected, massive monuments of stone and metal, not this rotting town. I will tell you, such cities exist. The farther west you go, the better they become. But it starts with these ones.”

She pointed at the small town, “This town is just one of dozens. They all have the same purpose. The people are just meant to kill, day in, day out. By doing so, they let the rest of their people prosper. They are a sad people. They cannot do anything about it, for if they stop doing their job, they too will die, with, who knows how many others. I used to be like you. I was amused with their futile struggle, and often hurt them. But as I grew older, I pitied them. I stopped being the demon I was, and I devoted myself to something… better...”

She stopped for a brief second, “… or so I thought.”, before continuing on.

Zara stared at the town while following Satara, “You speak, like you are not a human.”

Satara nodded, “I know. I thought you might have figured this out, by know, but I am not human.”

Zara turned to Satara for a second, before turning back to the town, “…Oh… what are you, then?”

“A Dragon… Don’t tell anyone else. I’d prefer to keep this quiet.”

Zara laughed, “I don’t have anyone else to tell.” A dragon? Oh, wow…, “Say, do you know that dragon in the mountains? The Great Mother?”

Satara nodded, “That’s me.”

“…Oh… Um, Cool.”

“Thank you.”

Zara sighed and scratched her head, “I feel like I should apologise to them…”

Satara let out a mocking burst of laughter, “You don’t have to do that. You didn’t insult them. If anything, they insulted you.”

Zara stared at Satara, “How do you view humans?”

Satara turned around and a malicious smile curled her lips, “Like I view every other being; Lesser than me.”

“But why did you stop to help me then?”

There was a soft sigh, before she spoke up, “I… I thought you were actually a mother.” The evil smile was replaced with a sombre expression, “I might view every other being as lesser than me, but I respect the female capability to be a mother. Males… never understand it. Some have tried, and some have gotten close, but they never feel the same connection as a mother does, with her child.”

She turned back to Zara, “I stopped to help you, because I thought you were going to be a mother, and I puzzled me, why you’d be so foolish as to walk into the desert in you condition.” Then she smiled, “But your attitude compelled me to stick around.” She sighed and rubbed her head, “You were so naïve and unaware of basic knowledge… You reminded me of my children, when they were younger.”

Zara blinked, “So… you stuck around to help… because you compared me to a child?!” She felt herself fuming with rage and indignity, “How dare you! Why I-I-I-”

She didn’t finish the sentence because of the explosion. It was big explosion. She knew, because she was at the centre. She had no clue of what happened. One second she was shouting at Satara and the next, she was flying backwards, and then rolling in the dirt, the sand sticking to her damp, sweaty skin.

She groaned in pain, caressing her swollen belly. Why did it hurt so much? She heard a soft crunching of sand near her feet and turned her head slightly to see Satara kneeling over her, her face covered in disappointment, “This is what I meant before, when I asked you about your training.”

*

Zara was back in the grungy tavern room, bandages over her body. Her gold had been removed for the time being, and been placed to the side. Satara was sitting by her side and talking to her, “You aren’t listening to me. Wild Magic doesn’t just come from you. You are taking power from the world around you. You’re like a dam. You regulate the flow of water in a river. Only in this case, the river is the magic of the entire world around you! Close the dam too much, and you end up with a trickle. Open it completely and the dam will let out a great deal, but it may burst apart since its made of fragile flesh! You need to strengthen yourself!”

Zara nodded sheepishly as she stared at the several damaged metal plates before her. They were once shields that Satara had purchased. She had placed three of them, in front of Zara, about seven feet away from her and told her to accomplish one task. To quote her, “Using your magic, hit and damage the shield on the right, and only the shield on the right.”

The result had been a small explosion that had destroyed, not only the shields, but the table they were on, as well part of the wall behind it. Earlier, when she had caused the explosion in the desert, Satara had carried her back to the tavern and explained everything to her… Not that it wasn’t obvious to her. She had learned the basics of Wild magic from that shaman… But still…

What had Satara said? Her emotions had an effect on her control over the magic? If she created such an explosion by losing her temper… Did she have to remain calm? She turned to Satara who was at the door, talking to the innkeeper, explaining the situation. After about a minute, Satara had closed the door and returned to her place by Zara.

Zara swallowed, “What happened?”

Satara waved her hand, “He heard the explosion. What do you think?”

She swallowed again, “And?”

A snort, “And what? I created an illusion, to make sure I didn’t have to pay him extra. All he saw was a clean room.”

Zara nodded vaguely. Satara could create illusions. That combined with the fact that she was one of them most powerful beings in existence, made Zara question the situation even more. She turned back to her companion, “Satara?”

“Hm?”

“Why… Why are you doing this?”

Satara was silent for about a minute, before she spoke up, “I’m going to give a small exercise. I don’t know if it will work well for you but… Imagine a small stream. Very small. Just about the width and the depth of your palm.”

Zara frowned desiring an answer before doing as she was told. She closed her eyes and fell into her imagination. A stream, a small stream, tiny and small… Yes…

“Touch it. Feel it.”

Zara reached for the stream and dipped her fingers inside and felt the water pulling at them… or rather she tried to feel it.

“Think of the coolness of the water, the strength of its pull, the small pebbles at the both, the slight bits of soft foam, the twirls in the water, everything… The stream in real…”

Coolness, strength… the pebbles, so smooth… the foam tickled her fingers, she felt her fingers dance when the water spun them… how lovely…

“Block it with your hands. The water cannot, will not flow past your hands, no matter what you do.”

What? What did she mean? She forced her hand downward into the stream and felt the water hit her hand… it would overflow… but it wasn’t… not because, she was stopping it… but because it couldn’t…

“The stream is the world. Your hands hold it back. Let go of the whole thing, and you will be washed away.”

The pressure… the pressure was building… Oh god… she could feel fear tearing into her… it would tear her apart… she wasn’t able to hold it back…

“You can’t move to unblock, but you can’t be washed away, so what do you do? Tell me, Zara. What do you do?”

Can’t leave it? Can’t be washed away? Then…

Zara found her voice, “R-release the pressure…”

“But how?”

She was stammering again, “B-By carefully… m-moving my palm… a little… to let… part of the stream through?”

“Good, good… Not think about where the river is flowing… your target… the shield in front of you. That is the destination of the stream. Now, can you see it?”

Zara nodded.

“Good, now carefully, release the pressure in 3…2…1”

Zara moved her hand gently, letting the water flow past her damn, and was the water burst free, she felt the magic of the world slid from her, towards the shield and with a loud ‘clang’ the shield flew into the air and fell to the floor, dented… but damaging nothing else.

Zara could only stare in surprise. She turned to Satara who was nodded approvingly, and then to the shield and then back again. And a huge smile split her face. She jumped up and hugged Satara, who caught her, and laughed gently. How nice, she felt… Warm and solid, comforting… Like her parents had been…

Of course, Satara was a mother herself, she had that same comforting aura. But she felt that Satara was something different… more than a parent… more than a teacher…

Why? She barely knew her?

But this comforting feeling… was so nice…

*

Zara carefully placed her hand in front of her, right before the small statue that was before her. Satara had given her an exercise today; curving magic. As Satara put it, it was “a wonderfully delicious and devious way to screw with your enemies.”

Zara could understand the idea. Aiming at one object but hitting another. It seemed easy enough, but of course, easier said than done… She took a deep breath. She had to hit the shield, not the statue, while she aimed at the statue… It was a cute little statue of a man holding a bow and arrow.

She sighed and projected her power trying to divert the flow, and failing. The beam hit the tiny stone figure and it jumped to life shoot a single tiny, but sharp arrow at her which she blocked with her cushion. Damn it… why did Satara have to enchant the stupid thing?

She had been inside her room for the last few days. Her injuries were more or less healed and her control over her own magic had improved greatly… Satara had chalked it up to her being a natural with magic, and a gifted Maiesta… Satara… Zara sighed deeply.

That feeling… That feeling she had for Satara only grew stronger by the day.

Zara had no idea what that feeling was. It was more than joy, but closer to pain. It hurt but the pain felt so good. She wanted to feel it. She felt it every time she was near Satara.

She placed her hand on her chest and sighed. Satara was on her mind, at every second now. She placed her hands on her swollen belly. She held her Grav in there. Had it not been for It, she would have still been stuck in her home and…

There was a loud slam and Satara burst into the room, “And I’m back! What progress has been made?”

Zara jumped, and felt her face redden as well as her heart beat faster and she turned away flustered, “I-I-I… I still can’t bend it…”

Satara nodded, “Well, I suppose it is too much to ask from you, to shift the path of magic in one day…” She then bonked Zara on the head, “Is that what you thought I’d say? Work harder! You have one more day!”

Zara blinked, “One more day? what are you talking about?”

Satara stared at her for a few seconds before sighed and scratching her head, “I’m leaving.”

What? Zata felt her heart squeeze painfully, “W… why?”

Satara shrugged, “I never planned on staying here. It was just a stop. I still have my goal in my life.”

Zara nodded. Of course, she did. She had only picked her up on a passing whim. She was a dragon in the end. Lamias and Dragons were two very different species. Why would she stay with Zara, just to help her learn magic?

Satara moved towards Zara and sat down next to her, “Come now… are you really that sad? Don’t you have your own goal?”

Zara nodded.

“Well, tell me a bit about it. Why did I find you in the scorching sun, on that day, not so long ago? Why were you wandering the desolate wastes, looking for humans?”

Zara opened her mouth and hesitated for a second and then spoke up, “For… for love.”

Zara waited for a reply but received nothing. Satara seemed to be taking this seriously, so Zara continued speaking, “I… I didn’t tell you before… I was from a rather well, off family… My parents were very kind to me. I was their only daughter.”

She gently rubbed her belly and sighed, “They were so kind to me. I was never hurt or felt any form of sadness. Everything was perfect for me… Whenever I laid down to sleep, my mother… She would read me stories… Fairy tales, about handsome braves and beautiful maidens… adventure and fantasy…” She crossed her hands underneath her breasts, “… and love.”

Zara absently rubbed her wrist, “Everything was perfect for me… so I naturally assumed my life would forever be perfect… I’d grown up, find love, and… everything would be fine. But my father… He had everything planned for me. How I should live… In his mind, I was supposed marry a mate he chose for me… I didn’t want to… I wanted my own life, my own love…”

She glanced at Satara. She was sitting, and just watching her, her arms and legs crossed, the look on her face was… not indifference… but it was close…

Zara swallowed and continued, “My mother didn’t help me… I was locked away for days… and I felt so powerless… and then on the day I was supposed to meet my ‘mate’… I refused. I refused to be powerless. I wouldn’t accept what they had planned for me. My life was my own!”

The last line came out as a shout and Zara immediately blushed with embarrassment, and looked away.

Satara leaned back slightly and stretched, “and let me guess now; After that, your sudden burst of will-power, attracted a Grav into your body, and you left, found that Shaman you mentioned earlier at some point, learnt a few things about your nature as a Maiesta and then-”

Zara nodded, “We met.” Zara’s voice was horse. Ah, so these feeling were…

Satara frowned at Zara’s tone and turned to look at her, and then a soft look emerged on her face, “I see…”

Zara’s throat felt thick, “I… I don’t want you to leave… I… I…” She pounced at Satara, throwing her arms around the slim woman and holding her tight, “I lov-”

“Hush.”

It was a single word, but it was deep and heavy, spoken with a tone and voice that did not match Satara’s slim frame. Zara, froze and then backed away slowly, averting her eyes from Satara, scared at what might be there in her place.

“Zara… Look at me.”

She did so. It was the same figure, but her eyes… there was something in them. Something cold… but also…

Satara sighed and ran her hand through her hair, “I have lived for a very long time. Longer than I care to admit. If there is one thing, I know… It that what you’re feeling, is not love-”

“Stop it!”

“-It is a mere passing infatuation.”

Zara was covering her ears. They were all the same… Satara was a mother, and she viewed Zara as a child, who couldn’t think! But Zara knew! She knew! This feeling in her chest! It was love! So, what if Satara was female? So, what if she was thousands of years older than her? That didn’t matter! Why? Why didn’t she understand?

Satara was silent looking at Zara, who refused to accept her words and shook her head softly, “Zara… I have no problem with being with you.”

Zara’s body became like a statue and then she slowly lowered her hands and stared at Satara, her eyes shining.

Satara raised her hand, “But… I want you to reconsider.” She rasied a hand as Zara tried to interrupt her, “Not now… The day after… the day I leave. If on that day, if you still love me… then, you can come with me… or I can stay here, whatever. But otherwise… I want you to move on…”

Zara frowned for a second. She saw no reason to agree to this but… She nodded slowly.

Satara sighed and stood up, “Alright then… I have to get a few things now…”

*

A few things were, several lengths of rope and a few sealed jars, which smelt like... Oil?

Zara had no idea what they were for. Satara had left last evening to get these things, and it was now, dawn on the day before she would leave. Satara had arrived and dropped these things onto the floor and sighed before unwinding the coils of rope.

Zara slowly approached her, “What… what’s all this for?”

Satara shrugged, “Dragons… are very passionate… but the way we express our passion is different. We indulge in pain. The more pain we cause, the more we can understand each other. Of course, that also mean you have to accept the pain. You must balance yourself, in order to understand your partner.”

She gripped the rope and pulled it taut, “I can’t do what I would normally do, with another dragon to you… I’d kill you. But, luckily, humans have developed so many little tricks, in their time… and I’ve had the wonderful opportunity to learn a few things…”

Zara watched Satara with rapt attention. Carefully and slowly, Satara dipped her hands into the oil and rubbed them onto the ropes. Gently, and lovingly. Her actions were slow and calm, something born out of practice and care.

“I’ve had the ropes boiled and dried beforehand.”

Zara blinked, “What?”

Satara didn’t look up, when she spoke, her eyes fixed to the rope, “I said, I’ve had the ropes boiled and dried beforehand. In order to prepare the ropes, they had to be boiled. That’s why I took so long.”

She gently pulled her hands away, having massaged the entire thing, “But I always feel like doing the rest yourself… makes things more intimate.”

Zara realized she was holding her breath and released it. She had been so caught up, in the entire thing that… She swallowed hard.

Satara, wiped her hands on a loose rag before taking hold of the rope again, “Normally, people use a candle… But it’s easier for me to just…” A thin, light wisp rose from Satara’s hands as she began to slowly, move down the rope, burning away the loose rough fibres.

After the burning, she rubbed the entire rope once more, with the same loose rag she had wiped her hands with and threw the rope to Zara, “Well? What do you think?”

Zara blinked and ran her hands along the rope, “Its… Smooth… What are you going to do with this?”

Satara smiled, “Bind you.”

"We’ll start as soon as the sun descends."

*

Zara was sitting on the bed, staring at the closed windows, uncertainly. Satara had taken all the sheets and cushion, moving them to a corner, while placing the ropes at the foot of the bed.

There were an awful lot of ropes.

Zara still didn’t understand what she meant. ‘Bind’ her? Why was she planning on tying her up? Did she plan on tying her up and then running away? No, no, Satara wouldn’t do something like that…

But why then?

She glanced back at Satara, who was slowly discarding her clothing, and revelling her bare skin… rather her scales. Even though, she looked human, Zara could now clearly see, how much of a dragon she was.

Only her face, and a small region of her neck was scale-less. The rest of her body was covered in a layer of light-green scales. Her fingers, were clawed as were her toes. Against her back, was a set of folded wings and a thin tail.

She watched Satara stretch her limbs and sigh once before turning around, with a soft and kind smile on her face, “Well then… Shall we begin?”

She slowly walked over to Zara and when they were a few inches away, Satara smiled wider. Zara hesitantly smiled back, and was caught off guard when Satara kissed her. It wasn’t forceful. It was light, barely grazing her lips but… it was a kiss.

Zara shifted back and blushed, as Satara laughed. Then Satara motioned for her to turn around. She did so, and she swallowed. She felt her arms being pulled, by the dragon, being placed behind her back.

Then there was a sudden jerk, and Satara gripped both her arms and Zara winced in pain. She felt the smooth, treated rope, slipping around her hands, not at the wrists, just slight above, and then it tightened, holding her arms steady in place, without harming her.

She understood now why the ropes had been treated. Had been as rough as they were before… Her wrists may have torn…

“How does that feel?”

Zara twisted her neck around, in a vain attempt to look at her arms, “It… hurts a little…”

Satara giggled, “That’s good… I’ll be gentle with you…” She ran her fingers along Zara’s neck, and then kissed the same spots she touched and Zara shuddered as the cold kisses hit her. Satara was so cold… it was terrifying… but the way her heart was racing… was not with fear…

Gradually the number of ropes and bindings increased… Around her shoulders, under and around her breasts, squeezing them, along her spine, around her belly, around her tail… Above her loins… Everywhere… The smooth rope, creaked with her every movement. It was so tight… but the tightness was not painful… it was warm… and it was cold.

Zara lay on the bed, completely immobile. She shifted slightly and moaned. There was a small knot, just above her groin. It was tiny knot. No bigger than a hazelnut. But everytime she moved, it rubbed her. It teased her. She wanted more from it…

She felt her body being lifted and Satara embraced from behind, “How do you feel right now, my dear?”

Zara swallowed, “Scared… Teased…”

Satara spoke up, “Weak? Unsure?”

Zara nodded.

Satara, ran her fingers underneath Zara’s chin and turned her head slight, until they were looking at each other, “That’s good… that’s very good.” And then she kissed her again. Again, it was not forceful. It was light, just grazing. This time, Zara did not pull away. She pushed forward. This knot… the bindings… they made her want more… she wanted more… she wanted…

Satara pulled away this time, “Ah, ah… Not yet, sweet thing…”

She pulled out, another piece of rope… Smaller than the rest. It looked slightly different? Satara held it lightly, “Do you know what’s different about this one?”

Zara shook her head and Satara smiled, “You see this section?” She pointed to a small part of the rope, about two inches long, “See how it looks… untreated?”

She was right. That one section, of two inches, was rough and fibrous hemp, as compared to the rest of the treated hemp.

Satara rubbed her finger along the rough section, “I scratched away at this bit, to make it rougher… Usually, I’ve seen rich humans using special gags… but I don’t have those… so let’s settle for this.”

She pushed the rough hemp into Zara’s mouth, and swiftly bound the loose ends behind Zara’s head, and in these few seconds, Zara was rendered completely immobile and now, mute.

“Maphaha!” Zara struggled to spit the rough piece of hemp from her mouth, and only succeeded in irritating her tongue even more. Shit… She began to suck on it in an attempt to make it softer. She began to gather the spit in her mouth and…

Oh…

Satara was grinning at her, “Something wrong, my dear?”

The spit… It was softening the hemp… but… She still couldn’t closer her mouth… and now… the spit was slipping out… she could stop salivating… she wasn’t able to swallow properly… oh, god…

Zara tried to turn away from Satara. This was… She was filled with shame and embarrassment… She just… She felt the thick saliva dribble from her partly open mouth and slid from her chin and she moaned with shame.

As she tried desperately to tilt back to swallow, she felt Satara grab her and pull her back, and forcefully run her fingers over Zara’s chin, wiping the spit. She turned her head slightly and saw Satara eying her own fingers.

Zara felt her face and ears burn with shame. She closed her eyes, no desiring to see or know what Satara was going to do next.

There something soft, delicately touching her face… It was over her eyes… she opened them, and saw nothing but blackness, her eyes covered with a soft, dark cloth.

Zara cried out; in fear, in shame. She was bound, gagged and blinded. Was this how Satara loved? This was love to a dragon? All Zara felt was terror and so much shame. The stench of her own spit, filled her nostrils as she tried to move. She could feel the cloth over her eyes, dampen with sweat and tears.

This wasn’t love. This was… this was torture… she was afraid… she was so… so very afraid…

Zara felt Satara’s strong hand grab her and she cried out. No more… please, no more-

Zara was enveloped with thick warmth… an embrace… She felt Satara’s slender limbs around her body; Arms, legs and tail; all gently tickling her skin. She felt a soft kiss brush her cheek, gently.

Words being whispered in her ear… Zara could barely hear them over her own heartbeat, but she tried and eventually she heard something.

“That’s it… that’s a good girl… Just be calm… I’ll take care of you...”

She felt Satara kiss her face… Kiss her breasts… her belly… her loin…

Zara could do nothing but twitch with pleasure, fear and anticipation.

Ah, this… this was… This was not what she expected… It was terrifying, Shameful and dark. There was no beauty in this.

But it was love. It was dark and passionate love…

It felt like hours, but eventually, she felt the heavy blindfold being lifted off her eyes, and she winced, at the glare of the candles.

She looked up at Satara’s smiling face. Her eyes were kind and her smile was gentle. She patted Zara’s cheek softly, “Good girl… You did well for your first time.”

Ah… Zara smiled weakly through her gag…

So that’s how it was.

She did love Satara. She was the first person to be truly open with her; to care for her, with no ulterior motive… But Satara didn’t love her. Not in that way at least. And she probably never would…

She felt tears leak from her eyes, and Satara laughed softly, “Oi, oi… What’s the point of crying now, huh?”

And slowly, Satara undid the bonds that held Zara down.

*

Satara and Zara were both standing on the edge of town. Zara was wearing a long, brown that she didn’t have before. It was something Satara insisted she have.

“Human males, are lustful beings and not all of them can hold it in. Better have something, so that they don’t see your assets.” Those were Satara’s words.

Zara was looking down mildly embarrassed, “I… I wish you could come with me.”

Satara smiled, “I don’t think what I’m looking for would be in the human cities. I think it would be good if we parted ways here.”

Zara nodded, “Mh-hm… Hey… You never did tell me what you were looking for…”

Satara sighed and rubbed her head, “Well… You see, I’ve lived pretty damn long. When I was young, I tortured and ate humans. As I grew older, I became aware of the decline of my species, and decided to do what I can, and I became the ‘Great Mother’…”

She looked up into the sky and raised a hand, as if to grab something, “I became defined by that image… and I eventually accepted it. But, it was so… boring… I didn’t want that to be my only purpose. I wanted… I want more.”

She turned back Zara, “If I had to say, something, I’d say, my purpose in life, but honestly… I don’t know… That’s why I’m looking. I want to know.”

Zara frowned, “But… what if you already found it…”

Satara laughed, “Still hopeful?”

Zara nodded and Satara smiled, and gave her a small hug, “If that’s the case, and that is what I’m meant to do… Then we’ll find each other again. Right when we need it. But I think… that we have a lot more ahead of us. I think we… we were meant to find each other here.”

She let go of Zara and patted her shoulder, “Just keep moving forward… and hope. Maybe we’ll meet again.” She kissed Zara’s forehead.

And then, they both turned away and moved on, in their own directions.

On their own Paths.

Into the World.

Where the unknown future… awaits.

THE END 


End file.
